


Trombone (and the part where Benny whistles along)

by shatterthefragments



Series: Musician Sam [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Other, after the suggestive first bit, nonbinary!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatterthefragments/pseuds/shatterthefragments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teasing. Original approx. 500 character one at top, a more detailed story is beneath the horizontal line, but they're not related except for that Sam plays the trombone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trombone (and the part where Benny whistles along)

Sam gripped the appendage and slid along it, not twisting, but setting a rhythm that they were comfortable with. Sam blew steadily, impressing Benny with their lung capacity, while continuing to slide their hand up and down and all around, which had warmed the tube immensely. After a flourish, it was over, and Sam peered up at Benny, who clapped and replied to the unspoken question warmly, "You're a wonderful trombone player, sugar. Do you want to play another piece?"

* * *

 

Sam was about to perform for their lover for the first time. Sam had chosen to just improvise what they would play, and they had already warmed up their instrument, gripping the appendage comfortably, sliding it back and forth while pushing air through the metal tubes.

Setting a rhythm they were comfortable with, Sam glanced up to see Benny's eyes track their every move. Sam blew steadily, only taking breaths when needed, and Benny was clearly impressed by their lung capacity.   
The warm metal tubes slid to each position easily, sometimes before Sam even realized that they were exactly what they wanted to play at that moment. 

Switching dynamics and punctuating with articulation came to Sam as naturally as breathing did, but Benny was along for the ride with them for the first time, and he couldn't believe the effects of what were essentially just sounds did to him. 

Sam unconsciously began to play to the same tune that Benny often whistled while doing... _anything_ , really.   
Benny chortled. He began to whistle along with Sam, and they played over and over that same tune for until Benny needed to drink a glass of water.

Both were grinning madly, Benny only after he stopped whistling, only the purse of his lips preventing him from matching his lover's. 

Sam quickly went about cleaning and disassembling their trombone, and they took Benny's hand in their's, walking to the kitchen and getting water. 

Once rehydrated, Benny told Sam, "You're a wonderful musician, sugar." 

Sam was beaming - their whole face lit up with glee as they pounced on Benny, kissing him senseless.

They nestled together on their couch while watching some show that neither was paying attention to, but as much as they wanted to stay there for as long as possible, they know that their couch wasn't built for two people as large as they were to sleep on it. 

Going through the monotony of brushing their teeth and stripping down before going to bed was the same as it always was, and they snuggled together in their bed, the very definition of both butterfly kisses and affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I have a friend who plays trombone, and she's let all of us try holding it at some point, and I am an avid whistler, despite the fact that it annoys absolutely everyone in the house and I am constantly being told "You're very talented, we're just tired of hearing it".


End file.
